Bad boy OWNs me, sweet guy wants me
by captinifeelwozey
Summary: A story influenced by The Lost Boys Dont need to have seen it . Star moves to Santa Carla meets David and falls in love with Michael. David is controling and bad, Michael and Dwain try to help her. New charactors, violence and mild-ish sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Feeling bitter

**Chapter 1**

**Feeling bitter**

Ok so I know I'm the new kid, there for I'm apparently super fascinating! But seriously is it necessary to stare _that_ much!

So it's November, yeah! Lovely timing dad! Thanks for deciding to move 3 months into my last school year. Yes I'm a senior. Soon to be 18! Then I'll have that freedom everybody keeps banging on about. I bet it's not as good as they make out!

Apparently, right now! My senior year! Is supposed to be the best year of my life. During this year I will decide my future.. College! Start the engine to roll on the route I will end up following...

Like hell it is! So far this has been the worst year of my life.

I'm currently walking down the hall of my new school, Nova Heriod High, I was hoping to be invisible, but that didn't happen! I try to ignore all the eyes currently burning at my skin trying to dissolve me. But it's hard.

Let's get this straight... I'm shy! I don't like attention and I also don't usually say what I'm actually thinking, I haven't got the guts! I'm a nice person, people only see the nice side of me! The other side.. the bad one! That stays right here in my head. I'm sure everybody has these kinds of thoughts, well I hope they do! The type that moans about things! Criticises themselves and other people: looks, actions, the car they drive...

Well I'm feeling a little bitter today, at my dad, why couldn't we just stay in Newquay? I loved it there. I'm also very nervous and defiantly self couscous... everybody keeps _staring_ at me!

I've already got my timetable and a map in my hand! I look at the numbers on the classroom doors 

* * *

Bingo! Here it is, my English class, oh joy!

I walk through the open door and see.. a typical classroom! What else?. The other students are talking amongst themselves, some people are still walking in the door and going to their seats.

I walk up to the desk at the front, behind it stood a grey haired man in a tweed suit, he was writing on the board. "Excuse me. Sir" I say to the back of his head. He turns around and looks at me over the top of his horn rimmed glasses, then he looks me up and down. I resist giving him an evil glair.

"I'm a new student" I hand him my slip.

After looking it over, he pulls out a pen from his pocket protector and signs the form. Handing it back to me he says "Take a seat" and continues with writing on the board. I can't tell if I'm gunna like this class or hate it.

I turn around and every student is silent, staring at me! I felt myself blush and quickly walk to an empty seat, the one at the back, hoping I won't fall over on the way.

My first class went just fine, I kept quiet, looking down, again trying to be invisible. Thankfully my teacher, who turned out to be Mr Moreland, didn't make me introduce myself to the class.

I'm now walking across the school grounds to my next class, which is in the 'Tech building', The _other_ side of the school I might add!

Something catches my eye, I notice a group of guys, on motorbikes. But can't help but notice this one in particular, he was smoking a rollie and he had long blond hair down to his neck, it looked pretty cool ....*cough* let me rephrase that - SEXY!.

This group look like the sort you don't want to mess with. I tried to ignore them as I walked past into the Tech building, I could see out the corner of my eye that they were staring at me, do I have something on my face?

Suddenly a girl comes bounding up to me, stopping dead in front of me!

"Hi I'm Raven so you're new here?" she asks excitedly. First person to speak to me let's give her a gold star!

"Um yea, I just moved down" I smiled at her

"What's your name?"

"Star" I reply nervously, I personally like my name! But in the past other people have found it a bit... weird! to say the least.

"Is that seriously your name?" she squeals! Freaking me out in the process!

"Um yea.. my parents are weird" I tell her

"No its cool" Raven smiles widely

"Uh... thanks" I half smile not sure if she's telling the truth. Did I mention I don't take compliments very well. Well I don't! I guess I'm paranoid, I've learned over the years that people have alternative motives! and compliments were one of thows things! It happens like this: "you look good" _god what is she wearing its gross!_

"Let me show you around later, what class have you got now?"

"Art in T3"

"Me too! Come on you can sit with me" she grabs my arm, linking it with hers and drags me into the classroom.

This is the same as the rest of the morning! People stop what they are doing so they can gourp at me as Raven drags me in. I swear I must have something stuck to my head. I never get this many people looking at me, I feel ill! And extremely self conscious or perhaps it's the paranoia thing?

Raven sits me next to her.. yep! I said she sits _me_ next to her! Not that I minded, but she seems pretty pushy!

Once everyone had a good gourp! The teacher started the lesson, today we would be doing charcoal drawings of: _life drawings..._ yeah! That would be naked people!

What a way to start my first day at a new school! Sat with my easel drawing the curves and private parts of a naked person, whilst surrounded by classmates who couldn't keep their eyes off me! I'm beginning to suspect that I'm the model for today's class, but at least I can be certain I have my cloths on!

Did I mention that our model was a 50 year old woman with a grey Mohawk for a bikini line? Unlucky for me! I was hoping for an extremely FIT man! Or at the very least an attractive woman, that way the eyes would stay off me.

Me and Raven didn't talk much during class. After the lesson finished she walked with me to my next class, which just happened to be the same as hers. We also had 4th period together. I was grateful, although I would have been quite happy to spend the rest of my high school career as a loner, that way the less people know you the less they can gossip! But I really liked Raven, she was cool, had a good sense of style close to my own and she was a happy person, bubbly! Something I needed right now.

Raven literally dragged me around the school at lunch. First she showed me the cafeteria, we had to run there because apparently the best food was at the front of the queue! I can see her reasoning but seriously, I won't even run for a bus. You always see it when you're sat on the bus and it pulls away, you see the idiot that's running! Looking stupid! And pathetic! You can't help but secretly laugh rather than feel sorry for them.

We were around the back of the gym, you know where all the smokers and druggies hang out. Why she needed to show me this I don't know. And once again as you know! Everyone kept staring at me! I turn a beetroot colour! I was beginning to suspect I had a cock drawn on my face! Or something!

"Why are people staring at me" I asked Raven quietly "do I have something on my face? Toilet roll on my shoe?" I began to give myself the once over!

"No course not, it's just that your new that's all, we don't get many new kids around here, actually never, usually nobody wants to move here" she spoke as we walked back towards the cafeteria.

"What? Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Santa Carlo has a reputation you know? It's the murder capital of the world" she said like it should be obvious!

"What I didn't know that" I gasped panicked! I can't believe my dad just up and moved here. What was he thinking! Ow yea! grandpa lives here!

After school Dad picked me up. I didn't have a car but I had a licence. We pulled up outside our new house, on the outskirts of town, which is gramps, we moved in with him. The house was small, it had a big porch that span the length of the house. There sat a rocking chair and a hammock. I grabbed my school bag and walked up the steps towards the front door, disturbing the dust on the wooden porch floor. When you walk through the front door, you come straight out into the living room, directly in front is the stairs going up the right wall. To the right through a double width arched doorway was the dining room. At the back of the living room on the left sat the kitchen. It was like open plan living, some walls but no doors downstairs, The total opposite to upstairs.

When you went up the stairs directly in front of you was the family bathroom, the weird thing about this was that it was also my en-suit and phoenix's too. We both had a door from our rooms that lead directly into the bathroom. Annoyingly that meant I had three doors to lock when I went to the loo. And also when I sat on my bed, if the bathroom doors were open I could see directly through the bathroom into phoenixes room. This house is weird.

After dinner me and phoenix decided to check out the local night life. Sorry I forgot to mention, Phoenix is my younger brother, he's 14 years old.

This coastal town catered for all year round holiday makers, it had a permanent carnival that was run by gypsies. Odd that gypsy would choose to settle somewhere rather than travel around the country in there caravans pissing off every one they crossed paths with. Thankfully you didn't have to pay to get in, no walls or chain linked fences surrounded the carnival.

Tonight a band was playing, we could hear the beat of the muffed rock music as we made our way closer into the centre. "I wonder who's playing" Phoenix shouted over the crowd at me.

"I don't know" I shouted back. We followed the sound of the music, it lead up towards a large crowd gathered around what I suspected was a stage.

I recognised the music as the next song started playing and.. I loved that band.

"Hello tomorrow, goodbye to yesterday, we've been waiting for this moment...." the lead singer 'Ali' sang.

"Phoenix" I squealed "It's Zebrahead!" I screamed and grabbed phoenix's jacket, dragging him through the crowd to where we could get a good view. Right in time to see Ali take off his shirt. He never failed to take his shirt off at a gig, even when it was outside.

So I will confess, I've seen them play a dozen times and it still doesn't get boring. That's what I love about this band, they tour a lot and it is actually possible to get tickets, which aren't overpriced. That made me wonder, are they playing here for free?

We got in position and began to bounce up and down to the music, along with the crowed. A mosh pit had formed directly in front of the stage. I always tried to stay away from the main part of the mosh pit. That's where all the idiot blokes whose idea of moshing is bull charging the crowd, moshed, hogging the best space.

Three songs later and they finished playing, Ali picked up his shirt and they were marched off the stage by their bodyguards.

"That.. was.. amazing" phoenix panted, out of breath from the moshing.

"Totally" I smiled wildly at him "let's go see what else there is to do here"

We walked off in the direction of some shops towards the out shirks of the carnival. Now that the music had stopped I could hear the screams from people on the rollercoaster.

"Comic store" phoenix grabbed by arm and pulled me into the shop. The walls were lined with comics, a centre isle housed yet even more comics. At the back I could see a till area with glass cabinets. I walked over to the cabinets which usually have figurines of famous actors depicting a scene from a movie. I saw Brandon Lee as The Crow, a figurine of a Chucky with its head bobbing and the last one had three men sat on elegant old thrown style chairs, it was the Voltori. Vampires.

I turned my head to look for Phoenix, looks like he's made some friends. Two people his age, who looked like brothers and were chatting to him, holding up comics.

"I'll leave you to it" I said to phoenix as I walked passed him, he was deep in conversation I'm not sure if he heard me.

I went outside and began to explore. This place was good. People were laughing and having a good time. I saw a stand for ear piercings and cloths, another shop for tattoos. I walked past the merry-go-round and stopped dead in my tracks.

There were four bikes lined up on the street, and coming towards me were the bikes drivers. The four of them lined up, walking like a tough gang as if they owned the carnival. They dressed in baggy jeans, two were wearing leather motorbike jackets, one with his jacket unbuttoned, he had no shirt on underneath. The guy on the outer edge wore a black hoddie and the one in the middle has a plain white t-shirt on. You could see the contours of his muscles through his shirt. I tried not to drool.

I looked at his face he was staring at me, my eyes locked with his. I felt like I was stuck there, I couldn't look away. His eyes were so beautiful and so blue, a deep dark electric blue, his long blond hair moved with the wind and the motions of him walking towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Then I felt a punch to my arm "OW" I shouted, grabbing my now dead arm. I broke my gaze from the mystery biker so I could look at the guilty subject who hit me. It was Raven.

"Hey what are you doing here" she bounced up and down, a smile from ear to ear.

"Am I not allowed to come here?" I asked her.

Her smile left her face "what? No, I didn't mean that... it.. I didn't think I'd see you here, that's all"

"That's ok" I grinned, letting her know there was no hard feelings "so are you gunna show me some fun or..." I was cut off by the sound of engines roaring to life. I turned my head just in time to see the four bikers begin to pull away. The one with the white shirt was looking at me again. Then they drove off.

"Don't even go there!" Raven said in a stern voice.

"Huh? What?" I frowned, looking at her.

"He's not worth it" she shook her head at me.

"I wasn't..." I stuttered trying to defend myself.

"Brandon is the school bully, ok so he won't start anything unless provoked, but you don't want to get on his bad side"

"I didn't plan on getting on his bad side" I retorted, then I realised what I had just said.

"But you plan on getting on _one_ of his sides" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, no.." I didn't get chance to finish.

"Two words, MAN WHORE!" she said in a harsh voice.

Then her voice lightened up as she began to think aloud "well not that it matters anyway you go to the some school as him, he's never dated anyone from school. Ok so he is absolutely gorgeous, but he's just for looking at, nothing else" I wanted to ask her how she knew he was a male whore, but I decided it would be best to drop the subject.

"So where are you taking me, I need some fun!"

"OK how about the rollercoaster"

"I don't know, I'm not that good with.."

Raven butted in "you have to try it at least once", she grinned at me.

"Fine" I huffed.

So the rollercoaster wasn't that scary because it wasn't as big as I expected, it still made my stomach flip. We bought candyfloss and a lolly on a string in the shape of baby's dummy. Raven and I met up with some of her friends, who were pretty cool too. In the end I wound up sat on the beach around a camp fire and drunk... well more tipsy since I could still walk. One of the guys had a fake ID. I sat next to Raven with a guy who I think was called Alec sat on my left.

"So where did you move from?" he slurred his words. Trying to make small talk.

"Newquay"

"Got a boyfriend?" I could see him looking down my top.

"I'm gay, I like women"

No! I'm not gay, I only I said this to get him off my back but instead it did the opposite, I forgot men fantasise about women doing each other.

"Can I watch?" he twirled some of my dark hair around his fingers. He was leaning towards me breathing his alcohol infested breath up my nose, which I have to say I didn't mind too much, I love the smell of alcohol. Weird huh?

"I like really, really! old women" hopefully this would put him off "I'm talking grey and very wrinkly, saggy women" his face twisted in confusion.

"Shit" I shouted, suddenly remembering about Phoenix. I got up and ran back towards the carnival hoping he would still be where I left him. I have no idea what the time is or how long I have been gone. I looked up at the sky as I ran, as if there was a big clock ticking above. The stars were sill shining bright in the sky, so at least I hadn't passed out and now its morning or something! But that didn't prove anything.

I ran past the tattoo shop, gazing around trying to spot my dark haired brother. I hit what felt like a brick wall, all the air in my lungs rushing out. I bounced off and nearly landed on the floor but was caught by something, just inches away from getting my face smashed by the ground.

Once upright I caught my breath, and realised there were big hands on my waist. A man was holding me up, leaning me against his body.

**A/N**

**Hi thanks for reading, so I have changed the names of some of the characters from the original film... why?... its updated more towards our time rather than 20years ago... also I have posted it on quizilla, and since that's full of emo style readers I needed to attract that ordinance too. **

**Star is Star**

**David is Brandon**

**Sam is Phoenix and going to be Stars brother (not Michael's, he will be in it later with a sister)**

**Star has moved in with her brother and dad into her granddads house (yes the house is the same)**

**Also if you like Twilight you can find on my profile, a story I have written called... Bella raped by Mike Newton.**

**Thanks for reading... please review ****, message and put me on your watch list **


	2. Chapter 2 A price for everything

**Chapter 2**

**A price for everything**

Recap: Once upright I caught my breath, and realised there were big hands on my waist. A man was holding me up, leaning me against his body.

I could feel the size of this man, he was big "I'm sorry" I say as I look up to see his face, he had slightly tanned skin, a healthy glow, like he had been out in the sun a lot. Short thick, spiky dark brown hair with perfectly proportioned facial features, his nose was straight, check bones high. His eyes were also a dark brown.

He smiled a cheeky grin at me "nearly smashed your face in, good job I was here to catch you" he mused.

"Thanks, life saver" I smiled, blushing a little from embarrassment. I tried to push off his chest so I could step back. But he held me tighter against him.

"So" he began "what are you going to do to make it up to me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh" hopefully he's just messing about.

"I just saved your pretty face" his tone had changed, lost its charm "what are you going to do to make it up to me?" he said sternly. I gulped.

"Um.." I tried to think quickly, I looked around to see if there was anything that might help. I came up blank.

He studied my face "your that new girl aren't you?", then he bent his head back and took in what he could of my body around his grasp. "Nice".

He must go to Nova Heriod, I looked at what he was wearing then. Oh No! Just great! He's a Jock!

"I need to go" my voice had become slightly panicked. Trying to push off his chest, I just ended up sandwiched closer to him. I felt his hands move around my back, feeling my shape. One hand slide down, it was threatening to touch my butt.

"You've been drinking" he smiled, head tilted to the side a little "I can smell it". Now I wish I hadn't been drinking.

"Look, I need to find my brother" I rushed the words.

"Come with me" he started to pull me in the direction I had just come.

"No I can't" I almost shouted. Thinking of Phoenix.

I saw a pale hand land on his shoulder, grasping at the material there. The hands veins and muscles were contracting. The Jock span around.

"Leave" an angry voice snapped.

"We were just going" the jock spat back.

"Alone"

I saw who was speaking then, it was one of the bikers, Brandon, the one with the white t-shirt and long blonde hair. My eyes widened. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, ready to strike a punch. I looked into his striking blue eyes, full of anger. His facial features were hard! His brow furrowed. He looked... scary!

"This is none of your business, I wasn't bothering you" the jock replied still holding me close so I couldn't escape.

"I'm making it my business. She is now my business, LEAVE!" Brandon hissed through his teeth.

The jock stared at Brandon for a minute and then slowly released me from his grip. He turned to look at me "you can thank me later" he said, smiled and then walked away.

I watched him go astonished; I turned to Brandon "how did you do that?" I looked back at the jock that was now disappearing into the crowd "He just walked away" I mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Hearing Brandon's voice made me turn back to him, his voice was deep but not angry anymore.

"yea! I'm fine" I said taking in a breath of relief.

Brandon smiled; it reached his eyes and looked like a genuine smile. He was gorgeous.

I got paranoid.

"You're not gunna ask me for payment now are you?... Like him" my voice was a little shaky.

"No" He laughed "Don't worry" I nodded.

"I won't let him bother you again" I didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I... I have to go" I reluctantly stuttered.

"I'll see you around" his voice was smooth.

"Bye" I said in a small voice a little dazed. " And thanks" I shouted as he turned to walk away. Remembering I hadn't thanked him yet.

"No problem" he called back over his shoulder. I watched him go, still shaken by what had just happened and with the thought of what might have happened if Brandon hadn't saved me.

I shook my head remembering the reason I was here, I needed to find Phoenix.

I ran in the direction of the comic store hoping he had got caught up in his own little world, surrounded by his favourite hobby... reading and collecting comics.

I round the corner to the little comic shop and recognized one of the brothers Phoenix was talking to earlier, he was closing one of the two large shop doors.

"WAIT" I shouted, with a hand raised in the air "Please... hold... on".

When I got to the guy, he looked at me expectantly. I was gasping for breath and couldn't talk just yet. I bet he thought I looked crazy... and apparently hilarious as a sideways smile appeared on his face. This is why I don't run anywhere!

"Your Phoenix's sister" he pointed a finger at me.

"Yes" I groaned in a high pitched voice, dragging out each letter of the word as if it were my last. Ok I'll admit, it sounded more like something from a porno. NOT what I intended.

"Where.. is.. he? Have.. you.. seen.. him" I said between breaths, I really need to exercise more.

The brother pointed his finger inside the shop.

"Thank god" I sighed in relief having caught my breath now.

I walked into the shop only to see Phoenix sat behind the cash desk on a stool next to the other brother, clearly at home already. It looks like they were dissecting the comics, studying them hard and having a debate. I walked closer.

Phoenix was talking "Superman hadn't even discovered red kryptonite yet" I could tell Phoenix was getting into it, his face was serious. So I stood by and waited for him to finish. "This is 1947" Phoenix held up a comic as evidence "he discovers red kryptonite in 1949".

"You know your stuff" the brother sat next to him said, obviously impressed.

"Well I do my research; I know everything there is to know about superman" my brother was showing off. At least he had found somewhere he felt at home, in this stupid murder capital.

"How good are you with Marvel comics?" the brother's deep voice asked with an eyebrow raised, testing Phoenix's knowledge.

"Uh, No you don't!" I butted in shaking my head "Let's not get him started on the likes of wolverine and Spiderman, I take it you've only discussed superman since I've been gone"

Phoenix grinned at me, showing his teeth.

"You can finish your discussion another day we need to get home" I stated "school tomorrow" I reminded him.

"Where have you been anyway?" he asked looking at his watch.

I decided to ignore his question "come on lets go".

"Hold on" Phoenix said holding up one finger, he leaned forward and sniffed me. I stood back.

"You've been drinking" he accused. The finger that was in the air was now poking into my shoulder.

"I only had a little" I tried to defend my actions, as if a little bit was alright.

"Can you even drive?" his voice was disgusted "how are we going to get home, dad will be peeved!"

"I can drive, I'm not over the limit" I tried to reassure him. I had borrowed dad's pickup truck to drive us here, even though it wasn't that far away.

Phoenix sat quiet for a few moments; I could see he was thinking.

"Buy me that belt" he pointed at a belt in the glass cabinet "or ill tell dad!" he picked the weapon of bargaining ship.

"Blackmail" I gasped. "Good thinking" I smiled at him.

The two brothers looked from me to phoenix, probably wondering why I was smiling at him.

"If I buy you that MARVEL belt, you will keep your mouth shut about me drinking alcohol and then irresponsibly driving you home" I stated the terms of the agreement.

"Yes" he said. I nodded and we shook hands.

The next day I woke up sprawled out in my double bed, to the sound of 'Lamb of God' blasting. I always needed heavy metal to get me up in the morning, nothing else would wake me. I reached over and hit the snooze button on my I-pod docking station.

When I finally crawled out of bed, I was happy to realise I didn't have a hangover. When I walked to my bathroom door... it was locked. I groaned assuming Phoenix had forgotten to unlock it on his side. So I walked into the hallway and tested the bathroom doorknob there. It was also locked.

"Don't tell me you forgot to unlock both doors" I mumbled to myself as I proceeded into Phoenix's room to access the bathroom.

I caught him running into it via his door "Me first" he shouted as he ran and slammed the door in my face.

"This bathroom is stupid, why do I have to share it with you?" I growled at the door "Fine ill have breakfast NOW! And you better be done when I come back up!" I stalked out his room and shouted at the bathroom door there "Don't forget to UNLOCK MY DOOR!".

When I was fed and watered, I made my way upstairs and showered. Massaging the cocoanut and banana shampoo into my hair. Thankfully Phoenix had unlocked all three of the bathroom doors. I can see this being an ongoing problem between us.

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of plain black skinny jeans and an off the shoulders white top with skulls, stars and fancy swirls on the front. I put on my favourite pair of black wedges to make my short legs look longer. Letting my hair dry naturally gave me cute waves at the ends. I applied a little makeup. But no lipstick or lip gloss, I hated the way it felt on my lips, all sticky and I constantly worried I had it on my teeth. It also meant that I didn't have to worry about reapplying it through the day. My lips were rosy and full enough to get away with it... I think.

Dad dropped me off at school again; he always needed to use the truck during the day so I couldn't have it. Unfortunately as off tomorrow, I'd be getting the peasant wagon to school with the rest of my classmates, well... more like class acquaintances.

I walked towards the front entrance. Out the corner of my eye I spotted Raven trying to sneak up on me. I'm not gunna let her keep doing that.

"Star" she shouted as she ran.

"Hi" I waved.

"Where did you get to last night? I was worried, you just ran off" she spoke in an annoyed- worried motherly tone.

"I suddenly remembered about Phoenix, I had left him behind, so I went to look for him" I replied telling her the truth but not all that happened once I had left.

"Ow" was all she said, her face dropped - disappointed, like she was expecting a great story to come of it. We walked towards the building.

"I hope were not sketching anymore naked people in art today" I said scrunching my face up.

"Yea, it's kind of gross staring at old people" she stated agreeing with my disapproval.

"The bells going to ring, I'll see you in art"

"Sure" she gave me a hug and then bounced off towards her first class. That girls got tons of energy!

I made my way to English, with my I-pod on full blast, trying to drown out the stares which still haven't eased up from yesterday. But it didn't work; I guess noise won't cut out stares, just other noise.

In art, thankfully we had finished life drawings and moved on to creating oversized 3D sculptures the topic was called 'small to big'. I was totally stuck for ideas, so decided to make a giant purple Converse out of chicken wire and plaster of Paris, I was hoping that it would be so big I would be able to sit in it. This will defiantly take me a few lessons to complete.

Raven went a little bit more artistic and modern with her sculpture. Making a giant street corner complete with a working lamp post out of rubbish. Apparently it was to symbolise what we do to our streets when me drop litter on the floor. I did point out to her that she couldn't make a full sized street corner, but she brushed it off and decided that she would call her project 'big to small' instead. The teacher didn't mind.

Our next class together gave us homework. I was not amused... Hey! I sound like the Queen. We had to study the effects tourism had on great stone circles at Avebury, 30 minutes away. Me and Raven decided to take a field trip there this Saturday so we could survey the erosion.

Lunch time came and today I refused to run. Catching up with Raven at her table and the rest of her friends a few minutes later. I had picked out a Dr Pepper and a slice of pizza, which I thought looked safe enough to eat.

Whilst sat at the table with the rest of the group made up by 3 girls and 4 guys. I noticed they all kept staring at me, like they knew something I didn't, something about me. But I brushed it off, I was glad when I noticed that the guy... um... Alec! From last night at the beach wasn't at our table. The last thing I wanted was for him to be staring down my top again or looking at my butt so noticeably.

After lunch I made my way to my maths class and sat down in a different seat from yesterday, the only one available, it was in the middle of the class. Our teacher Mrs Winter came in and hushed the class. She was a good looking teacher, about 30ish and wore a flattering fitted dark grey suit with skirt and a white fitted blouse underneath. Unfortunately you could also clearly see her lacy bra through the thin material.

Mrs Winter began the class on the subject of algebra! This totally lost me so I opted for day dreaming instead. Without realising it I was thinking about Brandon. How nice he had been to me yesterday. Extremely drool worthy in his sexy white top and his eyes... his mesmerising electric blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little deflated when I remembered Raven said he won't date anyone from school, which ruled me out! No chance there then!

I sighed heavily and turned to my left so I could gaze out the window, watching a light breeze sway the tree branches from side to side. I looked down a little and caught the eye of a guy staring at me. _Why can't people just look away, I'm not that interesting surly. _Taking in the appearance of the guy grinning at me, I recognised him! He was that jerk jock from last night.

I closed my eyes and put my left hand up to my face, turned my head to the right so he couldn't see me, well my face anyway. When I opened my eyes what do you know... I was being stared at again, by a different person. But this time I didn't mind because it was Brandon, I locked eyes with him, feeling my stomach flip and my face blush. I can't believe I didn't realise he was sat next to me, with

only a meter wide isle between us.

He broke the gaze by moving his eyes past me, his face hardened and I looked back at the jock in time to see him face forward. When I returned back to Brandon, he was looking at me again and a small smile appeared on his lips, I smiled back and returned to Mrs Winters lecture.

For the rest of the lesson I resisted the overwhelming urge to peak sideways at him.

**A/N**

**So if you have seen the lost boys I hope you understood the bathroom thing, with the tree doors. If not let me know I have a pic showing the layout of the house I can send you. **

**And please review, anything... something! comments would be good.**

**Also In terms of the location.. its nowhere specific or particularly real. Hence the reason I have put Avebury, Newquay and Santa Carla together, jumbling up locations. I don't know enough of the US to talk details.**


	3. Chapter 3 Light warning

**Chapter 3**

**Light warning**

I managed to spend the rest of my lessons not staring at Brandon, but occasionally we did do that thing were we catch each other's eye and hold it for a few seconds. I have to say that was exciting.

In my last lesson I noticed that the other three guys Brandon tends to hang out with where in my lesson too. They all sat together and looked very scary... intimidating in their little group, I wouldn't want to piss them off! Although with their fierce looks I can't help but notice how beautiful they all are... like they were hand selected, each member of the group-for their good looks and hard macho image.

At home I decided to cook dinner for everyone and since I was the one cooking, I got to chose what! Spag-bowl, my favourite. I had just put the linguine spaghetti on to boil when dad walks in the kitchen.

"What you cooking?" he asks sniffing the air.

"Spaghetti bolognaise, with Dolmio source obviously" I stated holding up the jar of source as evidence. He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Will you set the table?" I asked

"Phoenix set the dinner table. Now!" dad shouted out the kitchen doorway so loud it was sure to reach phoenix. I grimaced at him for making phoenix do it, _Lazy ass-wipe_.

Dad walked over to me and leaned on the kitchen work top "We need to talk" I gulped, uh-no! What have I done now?

"Look Star. My job pays well, but this place needs some work doing to it and Gamp's pension barely covers the bills" he was right this pace was falling apart and it desperately needed extra bathrooms put in.

"O-k-a-y" I said slowly not quite sure why he was telling me this.

"I need you to get a job for the time being, just till we get sorted. That way you can pay for the gas when you use the car and you can buy other things you might need" he looked away as he said that bit, I assume he didn't want to buy the 'feminine products', "I don't have the spare cash to give you and phoenix pocket money" he said.

I nearly gasped, I couldn't believe this "you want me to give phoenix pocket money".

"Like I said, just for a little while, you can just get a part time job in a shop or something"

"Fine! It would be nice to have my own pennies to spend anyway!" I said sarcastically and continued on with the dinner. It wasn't like I hadn't worked before, it's just I didn't expect having to give phoenix money too.

Phoenix came with me to the carnival tonight, he wanted to visit the comic store again and have in-depth conversations with the two brothers, who he called Edgar and Allen.

Phoenix and I separated. Alone I walked around looking for possible jobs. It would be good to work here after school.

An hour had passed and I continued to stroll along the boardwalk looking in shop windows. Nothing really took my fancy and since I wasn't qualified to be a tattooist or piercer, that option was out.

I walked past a pub and stopped, above the door it read 'The Nag's Head'. A pub would be a cool place to work, even if I was only a measly glass collector or waitress.

A guy was stood behind the bar, replacing the empty vodka bottles. He had his back to me.

"Hi I was wondering if you were hiring at the moment?" I asked him, not knowing if he owned the place or just worked here.

A big loud crash came from across the room and a few people started shouting. The guy behind the bar turns around and swears under his breath looking over my shoulder in the direction of the noise, surveying the damage. "If you'll excuse me one moment I have an idiot to fire" he walks off after chucking a towel on the bar.

I sat on one of the bar stools and watched the scene unfold, it involved a lot of swearing, shouting and apologising at the customers.

"What can I get you?" a voice asks from behind me. I turn and look at the man in his early 20's leaning on the bar.

"I'll have a coke" I paused for a second "with a slice of lime, please" I added.

"Coming right up"

Five minutes later the original guy comes back and stands behind the bar.

"So... you were looking for a job?" he picks up a glass and wipes it with a disk cloth.

"Yea, it would be great if you could give me one"

"You know it might not be the best idea to have someone like you working here" I looked down at myself, _someone like me? _I didn't reply as I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Perhaps to pretty, but then it might pull in the punters!" he mused. I just sat there waiting.

"So" he chucked a dish cloth at me and I caught it in my hand "think of this as your interview, wait on the tables and by the end of the day I'll let you know if you have the job" he smiled "you can finish off your coke first" he pointed at my glass and then walked off, I was about to thank him when he turned his head back towards me.

"And don't worry, ill see no harm comes to you, you can start with the mess over there" he winked and continued to walk off.

So that was it, I walked around the place first, just to make sure I knew where I was going. I found an apron, note pad and pen behind the bar. Then after clearing up the mess the other guy made, I cleared tables and wiped them down. Took orders and periodically went to the kitchen to fetch food the cook had prepared taking it to the correct tables. _Easy_, so far so good.

Later on I went to a table "Can I take your order?" I asked with my pen held ready.

"I'll have you" a familiar voice asked, I looked up from my note book and internally groaned. It was that jerk Jock!

"Sorry I'm not on the menu" I tried to be polite since I really needed this job, but my voice was a little blunt.

"Well then I'll just take you home" he smirked at me and I had to try not to gag in his face.

"What can I get you from _the menu_?" I pointed at the menu he held in his hands. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Let me go" I said trying to pull free and stand up.

"You still owe me, why don't you sit with us?" he spoke but it was not a question.

"I'm working" I hissed at him still struggling, but his arms were around my waist and I wasn't going anywhere.

A big shadow towered over me and the jerk. I stopped struggling and looked over my shoulder. Brandon and his gang stood beside the table, neatly lined up looking huge and slightly terrifying.

"I think you should let her go" his rough voice growled "you're starting to get on my bad side"

The jerk instantly loosened his arms from around me and I struggled to stand up. I was amazed, he did it again. Somehow he had some sort of influence over the jerk.

Brandon put his hand on my back and guided me away, all the while glaring at the jerk. The rest of his gang followed suit.

"Are you ok?" he asked when we got to the bar.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks... again" my voice was small. I was a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry he won't be troubling you again" I didn't doubt this, with what I had seen already.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No." Brandon turned and nodded at the barman, who nodded back. Each of his friends sat along the bar beside him each on a stool.

And... The barman got him 4 beers.

"You're not old enough to drink" I stated raising an eyebrow.

He just smiled at me and took a sip of his pint.

"So are you working here now?" he asked.

"No... Well yes, uh..." I stuttered "this is kind of my interview, let's see how I get on tonight."

"Don't worry you'll get the job" he promised me.

"Thanks. Well I better get back to work" I eyed the table where the stupid jock sat with his friends. Brandon followed my gaze. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Don't serve him" I felt the brush of his hair and the breeze from his breath on my cheek; feeling the close proximity I sucked in a breath and was momentarily stunned.

"But I have to, he's a customer"

"Ignore him. Trust me it will be fine" he turned back to the bar and drank his beer.

I bit my lip and walked off to serve some other customers that were not the jerk jock. He didn't say anything to me about not serving him and I assume it's because Brandon was still in sight, sat at the bar.

About ten minutes later, the jerk finally gave up just sitting there with nothing in front of him. He stood up from the table, he and his friends were sat at, and giving me a wink he walked out the pub. That's when Brandon and his friends stood up from the bar and followed the jerk jock out. I gulped; I hope they're not going to start anything because of me.

A blonde girl walks up to me, shoving me against a table.

"What is it with you?" she shouted at me.

"Huh?" I was confused, she just pushed _me_ into the table, not the other way around.

"You need to stay away from him, I have been working on him for the past couple of months, its slow progress and you're not helping me!" she growled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Brandon! Stay away from him or you'll have me to answer with"

"Whatever" I shoved her shoulder as I walked past her, putting the glasses that were in my hands on the bar, I leaned against it as I watched her give me a bitchy glare and then walk out the pub.

I started to smile. I noticed she'd had a little leak! Yep! A small red stain on her butt! I thought about telling her...that would be so embarrassing. Nope she's a bitch and there for deserves the humiliation! So ill just let her walk around with it, someone else can tell her. Of course if it was one of my friends! I wouldn't think twice about holding back my information. Let's face it you have friends for a reason, you need to look out for your friends, be the best friend you can possibly be! Even if it isn't always repaid!

I was still grinning when I felt an arm slip around my waist. I lost my grin, turned to see a drunk guy peer down my top.

"Get off. Look doesn't touch" I said as I shoved him away and walked to collect up more glasses and clear more tables.

By the end of the night, I was just finishing washing down the tables with my spray bottle and cloth, the original guy who had told me this was my interview came up to me after locking the doors.

"So.... today went quite well, don't you think?" He asked, I noticed he had a sleeve of tattoos on both arms, consisting of a coy carp, clouds and other Japanese style tattoos. When I looked at his face I could see some tattoos pocking out from his shirt collar climbing up his neck. How had I not noticed that before, he looks kind of ruff.

"Yeah! I think it did" I smiled. _Please give me the job, please give me the job....._

"So what happened earlier? Brandon, do you know him?"

That got me worried; he had seen the whole thing. "Um... the jerk has just been giving me a little trouble and Brandon keeps sorting it out, watching out for me I guess.... I don't really know him, he just appears when I need him. Odd really" I mused.

"Well take a little advice from me, don't get involved with him, but I think it's too late for that" I wanted to ask why? But I didn't, i also wanted to ask how he knew Brandon's name. Instead I just said "I'll try to do that".

"So about the job, your hired"

"YES!" I shouted and bounced up and down a little bit, possibly doing a twirl on the spot as well. Then I remembered I was stood in front of my new boss, so I abruptly stopped and composed myself, he just smiled at me.

I held out my hand "I'm Star by the way".

"Hudson" he shook my hand.

**A/N **

**Please review I really want some comments.... anything! it won't take a sec just to press the button and type in the box :)**

**You will be the best reader ever if you comment :D**


End file.
